Avatar School Day
by Skylord
Summary: Written as a conituation to School Time Shipping.


_**Avatar School Day**_

_**By Skylord**_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Avatar. But this is written in school time shipping format.**

**A loud bell rang and a hall of doors opened. A whole group of kids rushed into a room marked, Math – Roku. The kids sat down and the havoc of the early morning began.**

"**So Toph, do you think Aang is cute?" Katara blushed a bit. "I think he is HOT!" Toph rolled her blind eyes. "Really?" Katara finally remembered Toph's sight abilities and sighed. "Oh…" **

"**So… should we get Haru today, or Jet?" Azula was painting her nails dark blue while asking this. "Jet." Ty Lee was astounded anyone would want to hurt her Haru. She blushed a bit at her thoughts. Mai was staring at Zuko dreamily. "Well… MAI!" Azula exclaimed at her ninja friend. Mai snapped up. "Jet." Azula smiled. "Let's go then." **

"**I can't decide…" Jet frowned. "Decide what?" Haru was confused at what Jet was undecided about. "If I like Katara or Azula…" All of the sudden he heard thunder as he was shocked from behind, his hair was standing completely up. He turned around to see Azula running back to her seat. "Err…" Haru chuckled lightly. "Made up your mind?" Jet glared. "Yes." Haru was now openly laughing.**

**Aang was running back to his seat from feeding Unagi as he saw Mr. Roku come into the room. He quickly sat down along with everyone else.**

"**Good morning, class." He sat down at his desk and got out some papers. "Today we will be learning about fractions." He got up near the board and started writing some problems. "Ty Lee." Ty Lee looked up all cheery. "Yes, Mr. Roku?" Mr. Roku smiled. "Pass out these papers…" He tossed some papers over to Ty Lee at her desk. **

**Ty Lee looked at the papers and frowned. She sighed then started putting the papers on everyone's desk. Once she was done, she sat down and started on Azula's paper. Azula was still cleaning her fingernails as Ty Lee did her work. It was their system. Ty Lee would do math, Azula did reading and history, and Mai did science. That is how it always was.**

**Aang zoomed through his paper and in a matter of seconds; he slammed his pencil down and flipped his paper over. "I love math…" He sighed dreamily before sending his gaze toward Katara. "She's so beautiful…" Sokka was gaping at Aang. "WHAT?!" Roku turned around quickly and glared. "SILENCE!" Sokka returned to his work. "I'll deal with you after class Aang." Roku turned around again. "SOKKA! OUT OF THE ROOM!" Sokka gaped. "But… but…" Roku glared hard. "NOW!" Sokka slowly walked out of the room, weeping.**

**Katara shuddered at all the noise from her brother. "So much havoc.." She flipped over her paper to signal she was done. Toph did her test on a sheet of earth. She was earthbending up numbers, left and right. Soon she finished and earthbent it to Mr. Roku. She had always gotten A's. No one knew how she did it, but she just… did. She put her legs up on the desk and chewed on a piece of grass.**

**Jet flipped over his paper. "I probably failed again…" Haru frowned. "Mr. Roku! Jet wants to see the Guidance Counselor!" Roku threw a pass at Jet and shooed him out of the room. **

**Soon everyone was finished and Mr. Roku picked up all the papers. He quickly left the room, signaling the class was over.**

**[ Jet**

"**Lacking faith?" Iroh was doodling something on his clipboard while he asked the questions. "I always fail… I just don't hope anymore…" Iroh sighed and set down his clipboard. "As your guidance counselor, I will tell you that you should always believe in yourself. It is when you stop believing, that you truly fail." Jet smiled and whipped away a tear. "Thank you, Mr. Iroh." Iroh gave a warm smile to match. "Don't mention it, it is my job." Jet walked out of the room toward Reading class. **

**Finally, the bell rung and the class rushed through a door marked, Gyatso – Reading/History. Gyatso was already sitting at his desk as Meng gathered her books and rushed toward her next class. Roku's class rushed into Gyatso's room and took their seats.**

"**I love this class." Aang said this as Sokka, Jet, and Zuko rushed into the class. Gyatso looked toward them. "Why are you all so late?" Zuko stepped up. "My Rhino-Bus got stuck in a ditch and we had to wait for the tow truck to come get us." Gyatso nodded and Zuko rushed to his seat. Jet stepped up. "I was with the Guidance Counselor." Gyatso nodded and he sat down as well. Sokka stepped up. "I was in trouble." Gyatso glared lightly. "I want a pass then, if you were in trouble." Sokka ran out of the class to get a pass form the front office. **

**Gyatso took his seat and opened a magazine on the Air Nomads. The class started talking up a storm. It was Friday, in Reading class, Fun Day!**

"**So, Azula, do you like anyone?" Ty lee sighed thinking about Haru. Mai blushed a bit. Azula chuckled. "Of course I like someone." Ty Lee could hardly believed it. "Who?!" Azula sighed. "I like Sokka. What a nice hunk of man…" Ty Lee choked. "I like him too, but I like Haru more." Mai laughed. "I don't like anyone." Azula glared at her. "You like Zuko." Mai choked on her laughing and turned even paler than she already was. Azula and Ty Lee started laughing. **

"**So you like my sister?" Aang blushed. "Yeah." Sokka started choking. "You do?!" Aang sighed and nodded. "Of course I do." Sokka finished choking. "Then tell her already!" Aang's cheeks darkened. "What if she doesn't like me back?" Sokka sighed. "Fine then. But she always talks about you." Aang's eyes widened. "She does?" Sokka nodded, yes. Aang gasped and looked at Katara to see Zuko was all over her. His eyes started glowing.**

"**So, Katara. Wanna go out sometime?" Katara gasped. "Well…" Aang stormed over and airbent Zuko against the wall. His eyes stopped glowing and he walked back to his seat. Katara sighed and turned back to Toph. "I was about to say yes…" Toph gasped and slapped Katara. "If Aang hadn't had done that, I would've!" She slapped her again. "Pull yourself together, woman! You like Aang! NOT ZUKO!" Katara sighed again and rubbed her cheek. "I know I like Aang, but it would've been nice…" Toph punched her in the arm. "If I ever catch you doing that again, I'll personally kill Zuko myself." Katara sighed in defeat. "Okay…"**

"**So you think my hook-blades are cool?" Haru nodded. "Yeah, swords equal awesomeness!" Jet high-fived Haru then looked toward the gossipy girls in the back. "What do you think they are talking about?" Haru smiled. "What girls always talk about." Jet looked back at Haru. "That being…" Haru sighed. "Relationships." Jet realized. "Oh…"**

**The bell rung yet again and everyone rushed out of Gyatso's class and into the class next door marked, Science – Hakoda. **

"**Alright, class. Today we learn about eclipses and space. You see, a solar eclipse is when the moon blocks out the sun, and a lunar eclipse is when.." Hakoda went on about eclipses and space, constellations and the like. **

**Mai took out a piece of paper and started taking notes while Ty Lee and Azula played Pai Sho under their desks. "Lotus Token to E4." Azula grinned evilly at Ty Lee's mistake. "Red five to E4!" She took Ty Lee's lotus token and her victory. She cackled madly until Hakoda looked at her. "Azula! I understand you and your team make straight A's in my subject, but please at least pretend you're paying attention!" Azula rolled her eyes and set up the Pai sho board again for Ty Lee and they started playing another game.**

**Haru was helping Jet take notes. After his meeting with Mr. Iroh, Jet had seemed redeemed. He had an interest to study, he made effort to pass, he had faith in his abilities, and things were looking up for him. Zuko, meanwhile, was writing, but not writing notes, no, he was writing an elaborate plot that ultimately ended with Azula being sneezed on by Appa. He was hard at work until he noticed everyone was staring his way and that there was a shadow over him. He slowly turned around to see Hakoda glaring. He snatched up the paper and took it to his desk. "Zuko, I think you need some guidance, perhaps you should listen to your uncle every once in a while…" He crumbled up the paper and threw it. Zuko knew he was dead. Azula caught the paper and opened it. She lit it to flames and gave Zuko a 'You are dead' glare. Haru poked Zuko and mumbled. "Umm… man… you're dead.." Zuko sighed. "Why must the bad die young? WHY?" Hakoda got up out of his chair again. "Zuko. Go to the principal's office. NOW!" Zuko rushed out of the room whimpering.**

**Soon the bell rung one last time and the kids rushed out of the school, relieved it was over.**


End file.
